Forgotten
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Transformers Animated, set after series finale. Slipstream, the female Starscream clone, muses on the fact that nobody remembered she was there...


**_Forgotten_**

**_A Transformers Animated fanfiction by Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires_**

_All characters copyrighted to their original owners and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are welcome and encouraged._

_For the record: Slipstream is the confirmed OFFICIAL name of the female Starscream clone. _

They forgot about me.

With all the battles, with all the slagging craziness, they forgot about little old me.

They forgot about little old…

…

I need a name. I can't go around calling myself Female Starscream.

…Slipstream. I like that. That's my name now.

Mainly because I'm a slippery little slagheap.

Y'see, I'm the embodiment of Starscream's wickedness. Every bit of his sneaky, treacherous, and evil personality is embodied in me. But you know what? I may be just a part of Starscream embodied…

…But I'm BETTER than he is. Better than all of them.

I have all of Starscream's capacity for cruelty, but without the cowardice, ego, skidplate-kissing, or compulsive lying that weakened him. I'm what Starscream SHOULD have been.

I'm the one that had the brains to realize that Megatron was more capable a leader, that none of the Starscreams, myself included, had the experience necessary to lead a military group like the Decepticons. I'm the one who saw Omega Supreme's weakest point when landbound.

I'm the one who stayed out of sight.

I'm the one who made Lockdown the better offer and got away scot free when that idiot Sentinel Prime was paying him to make captures.

I'm the one who actually managed to do some lasting damage to that idiot Optimus.

And in the end, I'm the one they forgot about. The one they left behind.

Megatron, Lugnut, and Shockwave were all captured and taken back to Cybertron. Starscream is dead and gone, hopefully for good, the Allspark fragment that was in his head ripped out by the ninja-bots.

Mine was as well. But strangely enough, instead of dying, an actual spark appeared in its place. I did some scouting, and found out the other bots who were made through Allspark fragments went through the same thing I did.

I'm not complaining. As they say, 'Never look a gift blaster in the muzzle.'

I'm alive, Starscream's not. Those two freaky insect-bots I caught wind of are off-planet, and two of my fellow clones, the bootlicker and the idiot who couldn't tell the truth if his spark depended on it are imprisoned on Cybertron. Blitzwing as well. I don't know where the egomaniac and the coward are, and could honestly care less. I have potential allies in the Constructicons, and possibly the Dinobots as well. From what I observed, they seem to have a weakness for femme-style Transformers like me. Wreck-Gar is a possibility, as he's easily tricked. But he's also inherently a nice guy, so he may be unreliable. That Soundwave character could work for me as well, although I'd prefer to get him a body made out of Cybertronian alloy. As it stands, he comes apart too easily.

See, this is why I'm not worried.

I plan. I watch. I observe. I study. I scheme, and I always come out ahead.

That's why I'm forgotten.

Because I'm not loud. I'm not obnoxiously overbearing. I stay in the background, watching and waiting for my moment. I study, learning from past mistakes to make sure they never happen again.

The only really impulsive thing I've done is take a potshot at Optimus.

I don't mind the fact that I've been forgotten, been left behind.

It just makes planning all the easier.

It just makes conquest all the easier.

And while Optimus is up there parading around Cybertron, no doubt trying to set up memorials for that ninja-bot and trying to get Glitchhead Prime and the rest of his planet to establish better relations with these meatbags, I'll be here. I'll be gathering my own army. I'll get in contact with other Decepticon units and take this planet and its resources for my own.

I'll greet the Autobots with a planet conquered, its resources tapped to power the full force of the Decepticon army.

And if that doesn't work out? That's fine. I'll slip into the background, become forgotten again. I'll learn from my mistakes, and try again when the time is right.

Because I know how to do one thing that none of the other Starscreams can do, not even the original.

I know how to wait.

I'll wait for my moment. Wait until they least expect it.

And then?

I shall become the leader Starscream never could be. And I shall sit on a throne forged from the dead, sparkless shell of Ultra Magnus himself.

Heh, listen to me… Maybe I do have a bit of an ego.

But it doesn't matter.

Because they've forgotten me.

And honestly? I prefer it that way.


End file.
